1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to touchless electrical switches and, more specifically, to touchless electrical switches that operate by mimicking the operation of conventional, two-way switches.
2. Background of Related Art
Electrical switches have long been used to enable an individual to open or close electrical circuits and, thus, to turn electrically operated apparatus on and off (e.g., wall-mounted light switches are useful for turning lights on and off, as well as for controlling whether or not power is provided to wall-mounted electrical sockets). Electrical switches (e.g., dimmer switches) may also be configured to control the amount of power that is provided to an electrically operated apparatus.
Two-way electrical switches typically have two positions, an “on” position, in which power is provided to an electrically operated apparatus in communication and under control of the switch, and an “off” position, in which power is not provided to the electrically operated apparatus. Conventional, wall-mounted light switches are an example of such two-way electrical switches. A typical conventional, wall-mounted light switch may be oriented in a somewhat upwardly facing direction or in a somewhat downwardly facing direction, with one such direction comprising the “on” position and the other direction comprising the “off” position. Orientation of the switch is effected manually, typically with the fingers of a user of the electrically operated apparatus.
Although conventional wall-mounted electrical switches are practically ubiquitous, they do not provide a “state-of-the-art” feel in modern environments. The use of moving parts in manually operated electrical switches is also somewhat undesirable, as moving parts tend to wear over time and may require maintenance or replacement of the entire switch. Moreover, since such electrical switches are operated by users' hands, they may collect oils and dirt and, thus, require occasional cleaning. Additionally, the exterior surfaces of conventional electrical switches may become contaminated with undesirable substances, such as viruses and bacteria, which may be transferred to others who subsequently use or touch the contaminated surfaces of such conventional electrical switches.
Further, due to the mechanical nature of conventional electrical switches, an electrical arc, or spark, is typically generated as conventional electrical switches are used. While the generation of a spark is usually not problematic in most environments, sparks have been known to result in fires. Moreover, the use of conventional electrical switches is limited in volatile environments, where the result of a spark could be explosive.
Hands-free electrical switches, which lack many of these undesirable features, are also known. Such switches are typically controlled by motion sensors, which may sense any type of motion close to the switch or any type of motion a relatively far distance therefrom. Typically, motion-sensing electrical switches include a single motion sensor. The motion sensor may be configured to cause the switch to both provide power to (turn “on”) or terminate the supply of power to (turn “off”) an electrical apparatus in communication therewith. Alternatively, a motion-sensing electrical switch may just cause the switch to supply power to an electrical apparatus in communication therewith. Some hands-free, motion sensing electrical switches also include manual “on/off” buttons, which may be depressed to turn an electrical apparatus on or off when the motion sensor does not provide the desired electrical switching function.
While motion-sensing, hands-free electrical switches lack many of the undesirable features of conventional, manually-operated electrical switches, they also lack many of the endearing features of conventional, manually-operated electrical switches. In particular, hands-free electrical switches do not provide a user thereof with a readily perceivable indication of the orientation of the switch. Moreover, while hands-free electrical switches sense a user's motion to turn on or off, they typically employ only a single sensor and, therefore, cannot distinguish between arbitrary motion and the type of motion that is intended to turn the electrical switch on or off.
The inventors are unaware of any hands-free switches that operate in a manner that is capable of distinguishing between motion which is intended to turn them on or off and arbitrary motion, and of hands-free light switches which require that the operation of conventional, wall-mounted electrical switches be mimicked.